


雏鸟消夏录

by fazimoi



Category: Rock Band RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, 万能青年旅店, 万青, 假的都是假的, 全网唯一一篇同人, 出现了, 只是用了名字, 我觉得是个原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi
Summary: ooc，因为我不知道他们小时候是什么c；瞎几把写，因为我找不到他们的资料；没去过石家庄；基本等于原创





	雏鸟消夏录

“我以后一定要买摩托车！”  
二千大声嚷嚷，踩风火轮似得蹬自行车脚踏板。“哎，得了吧你。”小姬单手扶着车把慢悠悠跟在他后面。“操，到了！”二千喊道。两个人发了疯一样地蹬车，采石场扬起的灰尘扑了一脸，他们一边咳嗽一边冲过黄沉沉的空气。  
“咳咳！咳咳咳！”二千一脚刹在路边咳嗽。“哎，我给你看我新搞到的打口碟没有？”  
“没有，你这都能忘？”  
“到你那去听吧。”二千车头一拧，朝他家骑过去。小姬干脆不走了，停在路口等他。  
过了一会儿，二千揣着碟风风火火骑过来：“这张可牛逼了！”  
“你是不是还没听就瞎吹？”小姬问，声音被风扯成一绺一绺。  
“不用听也知道！”二千远远地回答他，“外国货！”  
午后两点的师大家属院呈现一种昏昏欲睡的状态。楼下戳着两根杆儿牵一根线，绣着大红牡丹的床单在阳光下缓缓地起伏。  
他们绕过晾衣绳，窜上楼。“说个事儿……我忘带钥匙了。”小姬站在他家门前挠着脑袋说。“操。”二千骂。两小屁孩只好从窗户折腾进去，蹭了一身的灰。小姬从床底下扒拉出CD机，拍拍衣服，又是一蓬灰，他捣鼓了一番把碟推进去。  
“这个听起来好迷幻啊。”  
“但是感觉好牛逼！他妈的，我们以后就要搞这种。当摇滚明星，赚大钱，买摩托车。”  
“所以到最后你还是在想摩托车是吧！你才几岁啊？说不定我俩加起来还比不过人家大。”  
一张碟放完了。小姬啪地按下停止键，把碟抠出来扔给二千。  
初夏闷热的空气粘糊糊的，俩半大小孩窝在一张床上，汗蒸得都要熟了，电风扇呼啦啦哐当当转着，小姬下意识地给数上了鼓点，过了一会儿发现二千已经在给电风扇哼和弦了。操，想写歌想疯了。小姬乐了，拒不承认草稿纸上写上又划掉的歌词是他干的。  
“小鸡啊，你看过那个吗？”二千问。  
“别他妈喊我小鸡。你说哪个？”  
“就是那个啊，那个……”二千伸出一个食指，另一只手握了一个圈。  
“……”小姬看起来很想把他揍一顿。“你整天都在跟谁混啊？”  
“说真的，你不是因为太小才不敢看的吧？”二千伸手就要掏他鸟。  
“我操！”小姬差点要跳起来。“你发什么神经？”  
“你没撸过吗？”二千两根手指夹着他的丁丁，晃了晃。  
“不公平，我也要掏你的！”小姬大喊。  
所以现在他们坦诚相见了，两根丁丁面面相觑。二千尝试着撸了两把，已经半硬了。他自己的也直挺挺地戳在小姬的手里。  
处男过得很快。十几秒后都射了，床单湿淋淋的。“切，算什么啊，我还以为你多牛呢。”二千说。“我在想一个事，”小姬说，“俩男的凑一起打飞机正常吗？”“难道还能和女的打？女的又没把。”二千说，“你念书念傻了？”  
小姬还是觉得怪怪的。他擦掉痕迹，说：“我今天干嘛要逃课，我后悔了。”  
“学有什么好上的，我不是过得快活得很。”  
“你说是就是吧。”


End file.
